


ways to kneel and kiss the ground

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the beauty we love be what we do. Changmin-centric pairings + OT5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ways to kneel and kiss the ground

_flutes for dancing_

Junsu loves to kiss. He is perfectly happy to spend hours on the sofa with his hands in Changmin's hair tilting him to the perfect angle, tasting every inch of his mouth, going back again and again as if there will be something new to discover each time, humming with contentment when Changmin sweeps his hands up the strong muscles of Junsu's back, scratching lightly just to feel Junsu shiver, and then down again to squeeze that perfect behind.

Junsu kisses Changmin and rolls his hips into the touch; kisses Changmin through the moan that follows; kisses Changmin and does it again, and once more. Kisses Changmin as he comes, head tipped back, just a touch of mouth to mouth, breathing into each other as Changmin’s arms tighten around Junsu, and he leans harder into Changmin to feel the shiver, the rapid rise and fall of Changmin’s chest against his.

***

_the inward music_

Yoochun likes to be bruised, to be marked. He shudders as hard when Changmin absentmindedly writes his name in black ballpoint in the curve of Yoochun's elbow while they practice Japanese together as he does when Changmin bites down on the point of Yoochun's shoulder just before he comes. When Changmin slings a careless arm around Yoochun’s waist, curls his fingers and makes sure to press just _there_ , Yoochun closes his eyes and takes a second just to feel it.

Yoochun sprawls across two beds pushed together, and lets Changmin nip a trail of stinging kisses down his body, lets him suck a bruise over the plane of his hipbone, turns over and lets him trace the tattoo at the small of his back with fingers and tongue and press his thumbprint beside the last letter until Yoochun is pushing into the sheets with the sheer intensity of the touch.

***

_play me some all along_

Jaejoong has a gift for driving Changmin up the wall, and enjoys it. Changmin likes to think he can resist temptation, but Jaejoong whispering in his ear what he'd like to do if the people behind the cameras weren't there makes it awfully difficult, and Jaejoong stands so close behind Changmin while he does it that Changmin can feel exactly how much Jaejoong enjoys his reaction.

Jaejoong brushes his hand against the bared skin at Changmin’s side, barely out of view of the cameras, and wonders in a murmur what people would think if he slid his hand lower right then, smiles wickedly and Changmin can just see it out of the corner of his eye. Changmin shudders and tries not to push into Jaejoong’s hand; plots revenge when they’re safely home – Jaejoong on his knees, Jaejoong’s hands and mouth and skin, and knows he can have it all.

***

_close like a lute_

Yunho revels in being touched, loves hands on him. He smiles when Changmin says hello with a trail of fingers at the small of Yunho’s back, warm through his shirt; dips his head and melts into the touch with a quiet sigh when Changmin rubs his shoulders during a break in filming; tangles their fingers on the armrest when they sit through an interminable awards ceremony next to each other, and relaxes, breathes, as Changmin traces the lines on his palm.

Yunho groans with pure, unabashed pleasure when Changmin pulls out and brings him off with three fingers that know just what he likes pushing into him, and the other hand wrapped tight around Yunho’s cock, stroking in counterpoint. Changmin's breath is warm against Yunho's breastbone, Yunho's fingers white-knuckled on Changmin's shoulder as he arches into the touch, eyes closed, gasping Changmin’s name barely loud enough for Changmin to hear.

***

_the whole world's harp_

Changmin thinks it’s best when it's all of them; four mouths stealing his breath, four pairs of hands on him, four voices rising in a breathless chord, four sets of marks to cover in the morning, but oh, it's worth it. He separates each of the others out by their touch – Yunho’s lips against his, Jaejoong’s hand on his cock, Junsu’s teeth on his earlobe, Yoochun’s fingers stroking lube into him.

Changmin sighs out wordlessly; it could be any of their names. He hears Yoochun murmur something to Jaejoong, low and sweet; feels Junsu's hand slide across his waist, reaching towards Yunho; turns his head to see Yoochun slant a kiss against the corner of Junsu’s mouth that Junsu turns to deepen; hears Jaejoong moan as Yunho tugs at his nipple ring with delicate teeth; feels what it means for all of them to be here, together, doing this.


End file.
